Derrière le voile
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Moi je me suis toujours demander ce qu'il y avait derrière ce fichu bout de tissu ectoplasmique. Voici donc l'exploration de mes hypothèses..Pauvre Black !
1. Prologue

Une nouvelle fic pour m'amuser, avec tous ces devoirs que nous filent les profs (surtout en potion ces derniers temsp, snpoae est nerveux ...) , j'ai besoin de décompresser.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de black et Con-sorts sont de JK Rowling le reste: idées et débilités de persos sont à moi.

**NDLA : les propos que tiennent les voix ne sont pas mes avis à moi, je ne fais que retranscire des dialogues sortis de ma tête tous faits **

**Derrière le voile  
Prologue**

Quelque part dans le néant deux voix discutent autour d'un livre posé sur la table, deux tasses de chocolat face à elles.  
Deux jeunes femmes peut on en déduire à leurs voix plus douces que celle de Marge Simpson ou plus mature que Lisa Simpson. (Un jour j'écrirais un épisode des Simpson mais en attendant...)

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça constata la première en refermant le pavé.

- Et moi donc. Qui peut prévoir ce genre de choses d'ailleurs ? Si on devait tout savoir d'avance, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire un livre, ajouta sa compagne entre deux gorgées de cette délicieuse boisson. (dont certaines molécules sont proche de celle du cannabis, d'où notre addiction. Pourquoi se droguer à autre chose que le cacao alors ?)

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Première voix

- Comme d'habitude, deux choix s'offrent à nous. On laisse l'histoire comme elle ou ...

- On se rebelle et on récrit le tout ! Proposa Deuxième, enthousiaste. Au point d'avoir fait sursauter le chat qui rapplique pour avoir du délicieux lait. (un droguée ce chat, je vous jure)

- Exactement, alors ton choix madame ? Demanda Première, tout en connaissant la réponse mais bonne princesse ... (on dirait un peu les duos genre minus et Cortex, Timon et Pumba, Laurel et Hardy..)

- ON REFAIT L HISTOIRE, LES LECTEURS SE REBELLENT !!! s'exprima 2, de plus en plus excitée par leur jeu.

- Les lectrices, hummm ... Des fois j'ai des doutes mais bon... Tu as une idée ? dit 1, en continuant à boire son chocolat, les yeux un peu dans le vague sous l'effet bienfaisant de cette drogue. Drogue qui commençait enfin à agir.

- Des tas, mais je sais pas par quoi commencer, répondit 2, un peu déçue et calmée (ce qui ne dure jamais en fait )

- On fait un essai avec chaque idée et on verra laquelle ira le mieux... proposa de façon logique Une.

- Oui !!! Yataaaa !!! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama 2, avec un battement de mains, le chat miaulant de peur se cachant derrière les jambes de 1. (elle ressemblait alors à une grosse otarie devant un hareng- sort)

- Ahhh, Le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque.

C'est ainsi, que 2 sortit un stylo de sa trousse, quelques feuilles de papier et commença à réecrire la fin de Sirius Black, ou plutôt la suite de sa mort... Car les deux amies se demandaient ce qui pouvait se passer derrière le Voile. L' Une ne supportait pas le manque de réponse et l' Autre adorait les hypothèses...  
Dans le livre, les personnages ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se tramait dans le monde réel . Si l'un deux le découvrait par le plus grand hasard, il serait effrayé par le sadisme de certaines auteures de fan fiction...  
Et peut être viendrait au secours de Sirius Black, mort à cause d'une vague divergence d'opinion avec sa si jolie cousine.

Voilà c'est court mais promis la suite vient vite

Ps: des idées? Proposez ..


	2. Et Sirius dans tout ça ?

** Notes de Moi Meme a Vous Autres : **

Le prologue est la base qui servira pour toutes les autres one shot. C'est le point de départ de notre longue et interminable exploration de ce qu'il y'a derrière ce fichu voile !  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture

**"Quand on a pas la réponse, il faut se l'inventer".  
**_Moi même, à l'instant_

* * *

**Prologue  
Où tout se met en place **

Ca y' est c'est fini ? C 'était un peu trop rapide, non ?  
La mort c'est ...  
C'est comme passer la vingtaine. On en fait tout un plat, mais au final (_c'est bien le terme, tiens !_ ) ça change rien. Un instant, tu as 19 ans, et l'autre 20 !

Dans mon cas c'est : t'es vivant et la seconde d'après, mort. Bon, d'accord il y'a des différences. Tu ne sens plus rien, plus de sensations et plus de poids. Un corps, ça pèse énormément mine de rien ; même un tout cadavéreux comme était le mien.  
J'ai comme l'impression d'être libre. J'ai passé ces dernières années à la chercher et voilà que la mort me l'apporte sur un plateau. J'ai presque envie de remercier Bella, mais n'exagérons pas ! D'ici, je continue à la détester. C'est sûr je regrette Harry et Remus, mais c'est tout.  
Regardons les choses en face _(est ce que j'ai encore des yeux au fait ? )_, j'étais comme mort durant 12 ans. Habiter Azkaban ce n'est pas vivre, c'est hanter des murs ! J'avais envie de me suicider ces derniers temps, je ne l'ai pas fait pour Harry et j'avais encore des gens à emmerder pour passer les heures. Excusez moi pour tous pour les maux d'estomac et les migraines que j'ai provoqué en me défoulant sur vous, surtout toi Maman Moly. _J'adorais ta cuisine mais pas tes réflexions blessantes._ Si je me répète, faut me le dire.  
Je ne dois plus être cohérent. Les morts neufs perdent leur capacité à s'organiser, je crois.  
L'avantage d'être mort, c'est qu'on a le temps...

Je suis là depuis ...  
... depuis et je ne sais rien de plus. Personne n'est là pour me guider. Je n'ai pas de corps spectral, je n'ai pas l'air de me réincarner. Alors je fais quoi moi ? Je fais ou je fais pas d'ailleurs ?  
Parce que ici pas de murs, de sols. Tout est gris, je ne vois rien. Tout est clair pourtant, il n'y a pas de lumière, c'est peut être ça le néant. Est ce que je suis condamné à rester seul ici pour l'éternité ? Conscient de mon état, tristement ridicule. Parlant à voix haute dans le vide ?

Un longtemps c'est passé. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette certitude mais je le sais. Où étais je ? Aucune idée ! Tant pis, il faudra que je m'y fasse apparemment. Puisque j'ignore le pourquoi du comment, à chaque que je reviendrais d'un trou noir, ce sera le matin d'un nouveau jour. Voilà une bonne idée !  
Donc nous sommes le matin du jour 2. Il fait gris au pays de sisi tralala... _(ndla : sur l'air de Candy, supposons qu'il ait vu la télé un jour_) J'ai décidé de me promener dans les environs, bien que je n'ai pas de jambes. C'est quand même compliqué quand il n'y a ni haut ni bas ou droite et gauche. Admettons que ce soit tout droit, je risque de ne pas me tromper.

J'adore me promener, d'autant que j'ai des jambes et même le reste de mon corps. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est apparut mais cela fonctionne à merveille... Mais enfin, j'ai récupéré un corps, qui n'a pas besoin de manger ou dormir. Il aurait été pratique quand j'étais en cavale !  
J'ai donc marcher durant plusieurs jours. J'ai repris conscience plusieurs fois depuis. Il y'a une lumière là bas dans le lointain, j'avance donc vers elle.

Qu'importe le temps maintenant j'ai un objectif, une obsession.

Si je rencontre le Patron de ce pays tout gris il faudra que je ne lui demande surtout pas l'adresse de son décorateur ! Beurk gris sur gris ! Il lui reste des surplus de son contrat précédent pour Gandalf le gris c'est ça ? Remus m'a prêté ce livre fumeux, le Seigneur des Anneaux. Un vrai recueil de blagues pour sorciers... Tiens, même ça, j'adorerais l'avoir sous la main. C'est bien de marcher et de réfléchir, mais je commence sérieusement à m'emmerder moi ! Rien pour me distraire de tout ça ! Vous faîtes quoi là haut ???

* * *

- On fait quoi ? c'est vrai ça on fait quoi ? demanda Preums'  
- Plutôt ce qu'on ne fait pas ! Si il continue à s' « emmerder » je le tue pour de bon. C'est déjà crevant de discuter toue la nuit pour savoir ce qu'il va devenir, si en plus il ne peut pas patienter, râla Deuze  
- T 'énerves pas. tu veux un peu de chocolat ?  
- Oui merci. On l'envoi dans l'essai un, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tant pis pour lui !  
- Nooooooooooon pas l'essai Un, pitié il va souffrir., supplia P.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne durera pas longtemps , juste ce qu'il faut et il pourra revoir son petit Harry et ses autres amis, déclara D. rassurante , sur un ton miséricordieux

**Notes de l'auteur numéro un :**

Ca y' est nous allons envoyer Sirius Black dans notre délire Un. Que les dieux prient pour lui... Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place

Alors une idée de ce qui peut effrayer une auteure de fic ? Quel est le pire sort réservé à l' évadé d'Azkaban ?  
suite très bientôt dans le prochain épisode : _"Dans tes bras"_


	3. Dans tes bras

Notes de l'auteure : Voici le premier essai de nos deux fans en manque de Sirius  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me donner des idées.

**Essai Un :  
Dans tes bras**

Au bout du chemin, toujours cette lumière qui m'attend. Je passe cette aura claire, blanche aveuglante. Et ...  
_Au secours ! Mais arrêtez le ! Non, je vous en supplie, achevez moi ! _

_Ah, enfin il s'arrête. J'ai cru être arriver en enfer, pour de bon cette fois. Le monstre s'est endormi, merci madame._  
Je devrais peut être recommencer depuis le début.

Il y'a quelques temps, j'étais Sirius Black , un sorcier évadé d' Azkaban, la plus terrible prison de cette planète. J'étais un grand sorcier, accusé du meurtre de mon meilleur ami et d'autres crimes atroces.  
J'étais le dernier fils d'une très illustre famille, j'étais un grand joueur de Quidditch, un grand tombeur. Bref, j'étais en vie, j'étais quelqu'un.  
J'ai pensé pendant longtemps, qu'il n'y aurait rien de pire que l'emprisonnement, entouré de Détraqueurs, démons gardiens de ces murs. J'ai cru à beaucoup de choses, et la peine que j'ai purgé durant 12 ans sur cette île de la mort, m'a ôté toutes mes illusions, tout ce qu'il y' avait pu avoir de beau et de bon dans mon existence.  
C'était sans compter que je suis mort, banal accident en fait ; je suis passé au travers d'une arche de pierre.  
Bon, on m'a un peu assassiné, mais enfin j'aurais eut la paix.

C'était sans espoir, les dieux si ils existent doivent m'en vouloir, car je me suis réincarné...

**EN PELUCHE !!!**

Pas la peine de se moquer de moi, c'est déjà assez humiliant de se regarder dans un miroir déguisé en fille (suite à un pari stupide avec les autres maraudeurs mais je ne veux pas en parler ) , sans commencer sa nouvelle vie coincé contre le ventre mouillé et chaud d'un nourrisson hurlant.  
Après la lumière, les bruits. J'étais si tranquille avec moi même dans le néant , sans bruit sans couleurs, sans bave, sans odeur de vomi...  
Pourquoi moi ?

-_Pourquoi toi ? Parce que c'est une situation intéressante à étudier, et avant de redevenir un homme, il faut que tu comprennes ce que c'est d'être un enfant.  
- Et c'est marrant nan ?  
- Oui, c'est très drôle. Enfin on verra bien  
- Pauvre Black ! Quand même !_

(...)  
Bon, doit y' avoir deux mois de passés, si j'en crois le calendrier affiché dans la chambre du petit monstre. Les deux plus longs mois de ma vie, en même temps c'est mon âge !  
Je dois dire que je me fais un peu chier pour le moment, c'est pas terrible la vie de doudou.  
Quoique je ne fais pas grand chose, je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'exceptionnel, James Potter !

**_JE SUIS LE DOUDOU DU FILS DE HARRY !_**  
La bella vita comme aurait dit Remus.  
Donc , je résume: James est un petit bébé de 6 mois, qui ressemble à ses parents. Il hurle très souvent, mange comme un elfe de maison (à comprendre en fout partout), et la seule chose qui ne m'horripile pas, adore se tordre de rire.  
J'ai appris en traînant dans un coin du salon tout ce que j'ai raté ces dernières années, et si on m'avait pourvu de larmes, je serais vide. La destinée n' a pas été sympa avec ma famille, je parle de Remus et tous ces autres que j'aimais bien, sans les connaître réellement.  
Malgré tout, sans être inhumain (rire ) , je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis tellement occupé à observer cet ignoble James que j'ai pas le temps de pensé à grand chose.  
Ignoble, c'est pas gentil hein ?  
Vous vous êtes déjà fait vomir dessus toutes les 3 heures, sucer les oreilles jusqu'à avoir l'impression qu'une tempête est passé dans votre cerveau, je ne parle pas du nombre de fois où j'ai été coincé dans un bout de sa couche, des fois où on s'est servi de moi pour éponger de la bave, où Teddy a essayé de me « sauver » de son cousin.  
(notes du doudou : Teddy vit avec Harry et Ginny, mon filleul est un parrain extra. Où que tu sois Remus tu as fait le bon choix)  
Et après tout ça, je trouve que ignoble, ça reste faible.  
Tiens, vous savez ce que je suis ? Un elfe de maison en peluche, un horrible truc vert (pourquoi vert ? J'ai horreur de cette couleur, ça fait ton sur ton quand il est malade) , offert par tata Hermi !

Moi qui n'aimait pas les elfes de maison et le vert serpentard me voilà puni. Je suis condamné à dormir et vivre selon le bon vouloir de ce marmot, ma vie va être un enfer génial !!!  
A part ces conditions de vie atroces de peluches ( penser à créer la ligue de défense des doudous martyrisés, je déteste l'essoreuse ! ) , je peut enfin veiller sur Harry, bien que je ne serve à rien.  
Le petit James dort mal la nuit, surtout en période de poussées dentaires. Une nuit ça m'a gonflé !  
j'ai le droit de dormir moi aussi nan ?  
Et du coup je lui ai chanté une chanson. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment chanté mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose de tendre et d' apaisant entre nous, il m'a attrapé un bout d'oreille et s'est rendormi avec.  
Depuis il ne me lâche plus, je crois que je suis devenu son pote !

_Les années sont passées._

Le bébé pleurnichard a fini par marcher, et courir . Je suis devenu son premier vif d'or quand il a commencé à s'entraîner au Quidditch. J'ai été un défouloir quand il se faisait disputer, (ça fait mal des coups contre le mur ! ) Je lui ai servi de réconfort quand Teddy est allée à Poudlard. Il m'a raconté tous ces secrets. Il m'a prêté à Albus, Lily, ou même son père quand Ginny est tombée malade, l'hiver passé.  
Aujourd'hui' James a 11 ans, et il va rentrer à Poudlard, il m'a caché dans le fond de sa valise. Son père m'a vu et m'a dit : « Veille bien sur lui Sirius, je ne serais pas là mais toi oui ! je te confie mon fils ! »

**Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?  
Mon nom, c'est Sirius !!! Siry pour mon James !**

[...   
Quelque part dans notre monde, les deux fan discutent, devant une tasse de ... chocolat (non, il n'en reste plus, couché Remus ! )

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'a si souffert que ça ! déclara D.  
- Oui, mais le vomi et le reste ce n'était pas nécessaire ! répliqua Première  
- Arrête ton char ! Il a vécu heureux, dans ses bras, des câlins, des confidences et tout itou ...  
- D'accord tu as raison, ça te va ? s'inclina P. de mauvais gré  
- Oui, pour le moment. Et maintenant ? demanda D., sans idées comme d'hab  
- Attends, je reprends mes notes...

Première tient un carnet avec des tas d'idées de situations les plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, idées sorties de sa tête, de celle de D. ou des autres Fans de ffNET...

- C'est bon, cette fois j'ai trouvé !  
- Pas de martiens promis ?  
- Un cross over, ça t'irait ?  
- Ca dépend ! Si c'est un truc tordu, nan  
- TU verras tu verras. Laisse moi juste le temps d'écrire.

Nous allons donc laisser nos deux Fans écrire en espérant que cette première aventure vous a plut, et que vous saurez patientez jusqu'à la prochaine aventure de Sirius Black à Kaamelott !!! (ou aillerus, ça dépend de l'inspiration )


End file.
